Nighttime Swim
by Misao Tachibana
Summary: Cherry blossoms fall from the trees surrounding the two men floating on the surface of the water. What feelings will be revealed and will they be returned? Okay so like, bad summary lol but MakoHaru oneshot; fluff/extreme smut; rated M for a reason. You have been warned.


Cherry blossoms fell from the trees surrounding the pool and floated on the surface of the water when they landed. In the sky above him, he could see the beautiful night sky stretch for miles, dotted with white stars that illuminated his midnight swim.

The dark haired boy took a deep breath as he relaxed his shoulders and floated along with the fallen petals. He closed his bright blue eyes as the soft, cool breeze broke through the night air. Water flowed around his muscular frame. The surface appeared as smooth and fragile as glass; as if a single movement would destroy the balance.

The atmosphere put him at ease like there was nothing between him and the quiet peace he soaked in from his fingertips to his toes. There was nothing he enjoyed more than this.

As he floated along, his silence was shattered by the sound of fast, pounding footsteps. The boy didn't even flinch as the footsteps got closer and began to slow as they approached him.

"Haru, you know you can't be here; it's trespassing!" a tall brunette cried as he looked down at the dark headed boy. He sighed as the boy looked unmoved. "I thought I would find you here. Nagisa and Rei said that you hadn't been around lately since the term ended so they were getting worried about you. I checked by your house but you weren't home."

"I wanted to swim," Haru stated plainly as he kept his eyes on the sky above him. The brunette knew there was no getting through to him and he gave up trying to reason with him.

"Come on, hurry and get out before we get caught and get in trouble. School has been out for a week or two; you would have thought they'd have drained the pool already."

"It's still full now," he said. "Night swims are more calming anyways."

"What's the difference? You swim any chance you get regardless."

"It's just different," Haru muttered as he pulled his eyes away from the view above him and looked at the man.

"Just get out of the pool," he demanded nervously as he looked behind him. He obviously hadn't heard a word that Haru was saying as his own fear of being caught made him jumpy. "I feel like someone's going to come and we'll be in huge trouble."

Haru stood up in the water and held out a hand to the brunette that wasn't paying him any attention. "Hey," Haru said, trying to get him to turn to him only to be in vain. He took a deep breath. "Makoto," he called and the brunette snapped his head to look at Haru.

Haru raised his hand out to him. "I'll show you the difference in the two."

A slight blush rose on Makoto's cheeks as he stepped towards his friend but then stopped himself. "We really shouldn't be here and we are going to catch a cold—"

"Get in the pool," Haru stated firmly, not allowing him a way out. Makoto sighed, slipped off his jacket and pulled his tee shirt off over his head.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," he moaned as Haru lay back in the water victoriously. Makoto kicked off his shoes, stripped off his socks then his cargo shorts. He sat down on the edge of the pool and slipped in. Walking over to Haru, he watched the fallen cherry blossom petals drift along the surface as he broke through the water with every step.

Makoto looked over Haru who avoided his eyes and kept his on the sky. "What now?" the brunette questioned.

"Lay back and look up," Haru answered simply. Makoto abided with no further questions. In a way, he was used to the strange way Haru thought. He saw the world from a unique perspective, noticing the beauty in something small and appreciating it.

Makoto laid back on the surface of the water and looked up at the sky. Petals fell slowly from the trees around the pool as a sweet breeze carried some of them to the surface of the water. The view above him was pitch-black besides the moon light and the stars that covered everything in a soft, white glow. The world seemed to move in slow motion, like there was nothing besides the two of them and the calming atmosphere. It was an experience one can only appreciate every once in a while.

"Wow," Makoto sighed in awe. A slight smile spread on Haru's face as he watched his friend out of the corner of his eye. At first, Haru didn't know how he felt about Makoto coming and breaking the silence he submersed in. But now he wouldn't want it any other way.

The two had been friends since they were in kindergarten; they had grown up together. They felt at home when they were together. When Haru's grandmother had passed away, Makoto was there for him every step of the way. He always was. Whether it was making sure he got to school on time or that he was doing well in his classes, Makoto was always there for him. The thought that Haru had someone to lean on made him feel warm inside and he felt comfortable and at ease.

The more the thought stirred around in Haru's mind, the more he realized how much he needed his friend. Without him, he probably wouldn't have attended high school and just went right into the work force. Makoto had put the faith in Haru that he could be more than he was going to settle for. If Haru didn't have Makoto, he wouldn't be anything.

"Is everything alright?"

Makoto had a look of concern on his face and Haru turned away from him quickly as a soft red arose in his face. He hadn't realized he was staring till he was caught.

"It's nothing," Haru muttered and Makoto smiled as he looked back up to the stars. Haru was relieved he didn't push the subject further.

"This is beautiful. I wouldn't have been able to see this if it weren't for you pulling me back. Even if it's only for a little while, I'm glad I was able to see something this amazing with you."

Haru's face only burned brighter as he silently agreed. The two continued to float along the surface of the still water, watching the relaxing vision above them. They laid there for a while in utter silence, till the back of Makoto's hand brushed against Haru's. Makoto jerked it away, causing himself to lose his balance and almost fall under the water. His cheeks reddened and his words were shaky.

"S-sorry," Makoto stuttered. "I drifted a little too close." He stood and tried to move away from Haru, but something caught him by the wrist. Makoto turned around to see Haru standing behind him with his fingers wrapped0 around Makoto's wrist.

"Haru? Is everything alright?"

Haru looked up at Makoto then quickly turned his head to the side. The worried look in his eyes only made him feel more nervous. He couldn't think of the consequences now, or he would back out and never show his true feelings. Haru shook off his nerves, jumped up on his toes and…

Planted his lips softly on Makoto's.

His body froze as Haru kissed him sweetly. Of all things, he definitely hadn't been expecting anything like that. But, it wasn't forceful or awkward; it was comforting and charming. Haru didn't touch him anywhere else except for his hand that held Makoto's wrist in a soft hold. Slowly, Makoto came to his senses. He was being kissed by his best friend, Haru, and he wasn't freaked out by it. A feeling of warmth spread from Haru's lips to every inch of Makoto's body till he felt like his skin was burning.

Eventually, Haru pulled his lips away and he looked into his friend's eyes. Makoto's face still showed his shock but his eyes were gentle as he stared back.

"Haru…" he whispered, his voice deep and hot.

"Makoto, f-fall in love with me," Haru stuttered. He tried keeping a determined look but a slight blush was rising in his cheeks as their eyes bore right into one another's. Makoto couldn't speak; he could only listen to the words that flowed from between Haru's lips. "I want you to love me as much as I love you. I want it to be fierce and crazy but tender and wholehearted at the same time. You are always the one protecting me and being there when I needed you most, but now it's my turn. I don't want to be without you!"

Haru's chest heaved as he had gotten louder and louder as he spoke. As he looked back into Makoto's eyes, he instantly felt his heart fall to the floor. He was truly defeated.

His friend's eyes showed no sign of similar affection.

Feeling honestly embarrassed for the first time in his life, he let go of Makoto's wrist and turned away from him. Who was he kidding? Best friends don't fall in love with each other, especially when they are both guys. To Haru, it didn't make a difference to him what gender you were but he felt like he had crossed a very delicate line with Makoto. He could feel his eyes watering as he thought about being without him; the only thing he didn't want.

Haru's throat tightened and he quickly started for the stairs. He had to get away. He couldn't face him now after what he said. He didn't think of this as a possibility.

"Wait, Haru!"

He didn't stop moving away from him.

"Hey, hold on!"

His feet didn't even hesitate as he sped up.

"Haruka!"

Makoto lunged for his hand and caught him. Haru tried to pull away but he was instantly pulled back into Makoto's arms, Haru's back against his chest. Makoto turned Haru's face to his with his other hand, leaned down and…

Molded his mouth to Haru's.

Haru felt his head spin with the feeling of his best friend's lips against his. They were soft and loving as they brushed against his. With every subtle move, Haru's knees shook and felt weak under him. Makoto leaned back and Haru turned around in his arms. Their eyes meet and Makoto smiled to him sweetly.

"Don't worry. I didn't think I would ever be able to be like this with you. But no matter what happens, I will always be here for you. I love you too, Haru."

Haru felt himself prepare to fall to his knees. He wrapped his arms around Makoto to hold himself up and kissed him hard. Makoto stumbled for a second but he regained his balance and held Haru against him firmly. Makoto's slender fingers slid down Haru's back as he slipped down his jammers. The already weak Haru felt himself slip even more as Makoto pushed a fingertip into his ass. Subconsciously, Haru shifted his hips out and up as he took in more of Makoto's finger.

Slowly, Makoto pushed and pulled his finger in and out of Haru's ass. Haru felt like his body was on fire, even standing in the cold water. He knew without a doubt in his mind that he was harder than a rock.

Moans of pleasure slipped from between his lips as Makoto moved faster. Haru could barely stand it as he grabbed onto Makoto. Just as Haru felt he was nearing release, the finger pulled out for the final time. Suddenly, Haru was stripped of his jammers and pushed to facing the opposite way, his hands on the pool's edge.

Makoto leaned over Haru's back and spoke in his ear. "I'm sorry, Haru. I can't hold back any more. I'm so sorry."

Haru's back arched and he cried as something long, hard and thick pushed into him. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes as a hand turned his head to the side and his mouth was meet by a sweet kiss. Haru moaned into the kiss as Makoto pushed deeper into him.

"You're really tight, Haru," Makoto hissed as fingertips ran over Haru's manhood. "Loosen up a little, I promise I'll be gentle."

Makoto stroked Haru and his muscles all over his body softened. Slowly and carefully, Makoto began to shift in and out of Haru. He couldn't hold back his cries of ecstasy as he slowly moved back and forth.

"You feel so great," Makoto cried as he stroked him a little faster. Haru cried as he became more and more pent up.

"Mako—Makoto," Haru stuttered, his voice high and soft. "I—I'm going… Faster. Go faster."

"Just say my name," he pleaded as his own voice sounded stressed and on the verge of breaking. "Call my name."

"Makoto."

"Haru."

"Oh, Makoto!"

"Haru!"

Makoto couldn't hold back anymore. He pushed in and out of Haru as fast as he could as his partner howled in the heat. Haru held himself up as he clung to the edge of the pool and Makoto's hard manhood rammed into his ass. Tears of pleasure poured down his cheeks as he cried out, releasing his pent up frustration over his chest and around him.

He felt his whole body fill with a thick, hot liquid and that sent him into another spell. Makoto pulled out but he still felt him inside him.

Haru turned and held onto Makoto's shoulders as Makoto lifted him in his arms to keep him from falling into the water.

Makoto chuckled and smiled. "Looks like this time I was still the one to protect and take care of you in the end, Haru."

With the remainder of the energy Haru had in him, he huffed and turned away from him. "I'll be the one that take cares of you next time."

Makoto smiled at his lover and Haru's cheeks singed light pink. "I look forward to the day when you take the top, Haru."


End file.
